


Sleepy Morning

by Madame_Kiksters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, but not really if you read my other recent oneshot, drool, i have been in a mood lately, references, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters
Summary: Fareeha wakes up to discover she's drooled on the love of her life. Hopefully, Angela doesn't notice.





	Sleepy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [app_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/app_jelly/gifts), [TheSoundOfThunderstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/gifts), [Jrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrade/gifts), [Pharmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/gifts), [snail_satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_satan/gifts), [designateddriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/designateddriver/gifts), [aizia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/gifts), [Dliessmgg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dliessmgg/gifts).



> Inspired by app_jelly. Though... she told everyone to write this and then DrDre PhD on our discord drew an amazing picture and we too it as a serious order XD  
> Pic is here:  
> http://ichiro-artosaki.tumblr.com/post/164869047336/she-drool

Fareeha returned to consciousness in stages. The first thing she noticed was the warmth and comfort that enveloped her in its embrace.

_Fareeha shuffled inside tiredly. Barely able to muster a smile for her girlfriend Angela, she gave a weak wave in greeting before heading to her room to change out of her uniform._

The second thing she noticed was the softness under her body. And the soothing sensation of rising and falling.

_She barely managed to pull on some more comfortable clothes before she flopped down on the bed. She distantly heard an, “Oof.” Before she was out._

Fareeha suddenly remembered falling onto her girlfriend the night before and passing out on top of her. _How embarrassing._

She quickly sat up to identify her makeshift pillow was indeed, Angela’s breast. She was mortified to see the trail of drool that connected her lips to her girlfriend’s chest. She quickly wiped away the evidence and prayed Angela wouldn’t notice as she sat up further.

Angela grumbled before she woke up. She gave Fareeha a confused look before smiling warmly.

“Hey.” She greeted quietly. “Feeling rested?” She giggled.

Fareeha felt her cheeks warm. “Sorry. I was just so tired last night. I didn’t mean-” She was interrupted by a sleep warmed hand caressing her cheek.

“It’s fine. I was going to bed anyway.” Angela leaned forward and gave Fareeha a quick peck. She missed her lips and ended up kissing her chin. But the sentiment was there. “I figured you were tired and just let you sleep.” Then she gave a breathy chuckle. “Besides, you were a nice blanket.”

Fareeha couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled past her lips.

The shared a quick kiss before Fareeha shifted around so she was sitting on the side of the bed. She looked back at Angela with a smile. “You want breakfast?”

“Of course. Two eggs over easy and-”

“Three pieces of bacon. And if it’s not too much trouble two pieces of toast?”

Angela laughed. “You know me too well.”

“I should hope so.” Fareeha mumbled as she stood to get ready for the day. “We’ve only been together for a little over a year now.” She griped playfully.

Angela hummed in response. “We could… _always_ have mornings like these?” she offered.

Fareeha paused at their bedroom door. “What are you saying?” She turned back to give Angela the most hopeful look that the blonde had ever seen.

Angela fiddled with her hands that rested on her stomach as she laid on the bed. “I’m saying… you wanna. Push our farms together?”

Fareeha’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “What?”

Angela laughed before she sat up at the edge of the bed. “Sorry for the morning breath.” She apologized before moving closer.

Fareeha felt her confusion deepen as Angela approached and only understood when Angela knelt in front of her and grabbed her left hand.

“Would you marry me? And share mornings like these every day for their rest of our lives?”

“Of-fucking-course I would Angela!” Fareeha shouted before she pulled Angela up and caught her lips in a fierce kiss. When they pulled apart, their noses were almost touching. “I love you.” She whispered.

Angela’s blue eyes flicked from one of Fareeha’s eyes to the other because of their proximity. “I love you, too.” Then she smiled brightly. “And _all_ of these sleepy mornings to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember "The Only Gency I Support" ? Then you knew this was going to end in marriage. Like I tagged... I've been in the mood.  
> *shifts eyes back and forth guiltily* I apololie?


End file.
